


only got bad things on my mind

by sarcasticfluentry



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, first fic in this ship tag on ao3, hell yea all aboard the french bread express, the cutest and purest sex i've possibly ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 00:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14297124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticfluentry/pseuds/sarcasticfluentry
Summary: Artemi bites his lip, because Luc – he’s such a good listener, and he’sso big, and there’s so much Artemi wants to do with that, with him.





	only got bad things on my mind

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! This is my newest pairing I'm obsessed with. Artemi has his very own rookie and they are a pair of cuddly puppies. There isn't any fic for them yet so here I am doing everything myself.
> 
> (I didn't tag this but there's definitely a service-toppy edge to Luc in this fic because, well.)
> 
> Posting this now for good playoff vibes tonight! Let's go Jackets! As always please don't share this with anyone involved in this fic or anyone who knows them. This fic is a complete work but I might post more drabbles as new chapters. You can find me on tumblr [here](http://povverbottoms.tumblr.com) and shout with me about French Bread. 
> 
> Title is from "Sweet Disaster" by DREAMERS.

Artemi might need to buy a new pillow after this.

“Am I hurting you?” he hears Luc ask, his soft voice laced with concern.

Artemi only rolls his eyes because he knows Luc can’t see them. With a little bit of effort, he unclenches his teeth and leans away from the part of the pillow he’d been biting – then immediately sucks in a breath through his teeth when the movement makes Luc shift inside him.

“Oh god, I am,” Luc says. He’d been mostly plastered to Artemi’s back, pinning him to the bed with his weight, but now he props himself up and away, leaving Artemi missing his warmth – and, even worse, he puts a hand on Artemi’s hip like he’s going to pull out.

“Don’t move,” Artemi stammers out. “Please.”

Luc freezes immediately. Artemi bites his lip, because Luc – he’s such a good listener, and he’s _so big,_ and there’s so much Artemi wants to do with that, with him.

“I’m okay,” Artemi clarifies for him. He wants to pull Luc back down on top of him. “Not hurt.”

Luc blows out a breath. “Oh – okay. You just – you seemed like–”

He cuts off with a whimper as Artemi pushes back against him, taking in that last inch that had slipped out when Luc had tried to pull away. Artemi grins even as his body throbs with the stretch.

“Come back,” he murmurs, twisting a little so he can reach behind him and paw at Luc’s side. “I say when I’m ready, yes?”

“Okay,” Luc says, running a hand down the middle of Artemi’s back and thumbing at the bottom of his spine before he settles down on top of Artemi once more.

Artemi groans, a ragged little sound, and wishes he had that pillow back between his teeth. Luc feels huge like this, blanketing Artemi with his body with his cock pressed deep inside.

As Artemi turns his head to the side he feels himself flutter around where Luc’s splitting him open; Luc gasps open-mouthed against the back of Artemi’s neck, moaning quietly a second later. Artemi reaches up and feels around until he’s got a handful of Luc’s hair, then uses it to guide the younger boy’s mouth over to his own.

It’s not a great angle for a kiss but it’s hot, sloppy as they share the same air, Luc quivering on top of him. Artemi sighs happily and wiggles his toes as his cock twitches, now only half-hard but starting to perk back up as the pain fades. He arches his back and they both groan; he sucks on Luc’s tongue and feels the younger boy’s heartbeat hard and fast through his chest.

“Okay,” Artemi murmurs against Luc’s lips, squirming a little in anticipation. “Ready.”

Luc hums and nods, sliding his tongue against Artemi’s as he shifts his weight on the bed and tentatively rolls his hips. It changes the pressure of Luc’s cock inside him but doesn’t really move it at all, and Artemi makes a quiet noise and spreads his legs wider.

The next time, Luc pulls an inch or two back then presses back in when he rolls his hips, and the noise Artemi makes is completely obscene. They’re not even really kissing at this point, just panting against each other, but Luc gives one last nip to Artemi’s bottom lip before he pulls away completely.

“Here, I’m gonna – like this–”

And this time he pulls almost halfway out, the ridge of his cockhead pushing against Artemi’s prostate when he fucks back inside, and Artemi drops his forehead to the bed and pants. He clenches his fists in the fitted sheet and rips it off a corner of the bed when Luc tries a harder thrust, putting more force behind his hips.

Luc’s breath is hot against the back of his neck, lips grazing his skin every so often as he starts to get a rhythm going. He’s kind of limited in what he can do like this, still completely covering Artemi with his body, but something tells Artemi he’d hate having Luc any further away.

“Да, как это,” Artemi murmurs.

“Temi,” Luc gasps. Artemi goes hot all over. “Is it good?”

Artemi almost wants to laugh. He starts to, but then Luc hits him just right and it comes out more like a moan instead. “So good.” He lets go of the sheet with one hand to bury a hand in Luc’s hair again. “Faster?”

“Yeah.” Luc kisses him just under his hairline, then rests his head between Artemi’s shoulder blades as he starts to follow Artemi’s instructions. He isn’t rolling his hips anymore so much as thrusting, staying deep with short, hard strokes as he picks up the pace. Artemi is so full that he feels like all the air’s being forced from his lungs every time Luc bottoms out – he’s whining lowly into the mattress and he’s only getting louder as Luc gets faster.

“Fuck,” Luc groans. “Oh, my god.”

His weight on top of Artemi is almost unbearably hot now, and sweat is starting to bead at Artemi’s hairline. Artemi bends his knees a little bit to get some leverage to push back into Luc’s thrusts, grunting in satisfaction when Luc hisses and grabs his shoulder.

Luc puts his back into it, getting so deep it almost hurts, and Artemi tightens his fingers in Luc’s hair, riding that edge of pleasure-pain and relishing being completely covered like this. His cock’s leaking between his stomach and the mattress now, fully hard and aching.

Then, as if Artemi wasn’t overwhelmed enough, Luc pauses his thrusts just long enough to seek out Artemi’s free hand with his own, lacing their fingers together. A hot wave of sensation, unfamiliar but not unwelcome, slides down Artemi’s spine, and his mouth drops open at the wet slide of Luc’s cock when he feels so spread open like this.

“You feel so good,” Luc whispers against his skin, like it’s a secret.

Artemi rocks back, squeezes Luc’s hand. “Don’t stop.”

Luc stammers out something that sounds like it might be in French. Artemi drops his other hand to the nape of Luc’s neck, scratching through the short hairs there even though he has to arch his back in a truly obscene angle to reach. He’s biting his lip, every shove of Luc’s hips causing his dick to rub against the sheets.

Luc’s too deep to really hit his prostate directly, but getting fucked like this is so hot that, combined with the fullness and the friction on his cock, Artemi knows he can come from this eventually. He squirms a little bit again, both of them breathing harshly, punctuated by the slap of Luc’s hips against his ass.

Luc’s been mouthing at his back, and eventually he sets his teeth there, above Artemi’s shoulder blade. Artemi groans and tugs on Luc’s hair in encouragement.

It’s –

“So good,” he manages, gasping when Luc sucks hard for a few seconds before drawing off.

“Temi.”

Artemi moans and cranes his neck to the side, looking for a kiss.

“Temi,” Luc says again, voice wrecked.

“Hm?”

“Are you close?”

Artemi manages a small laugh, even as pleasure-drunk as he is right now – oh, the joys of being nineteen. “Not – not yet.”

Luc makes a desperate sound, one that ties Artemi’s stomach up in knots, and draws up a bit, wrapping both hands around Artemi’s body and dragging him with so that his chest’s about a foot off the bed. Being so casually manhandled like this pushes _a lot_ of Artemi’s buttons; he moans when he looks down and sees Luc’s big hand splayed out on his stomach, sees his own dick further down, hard and starting to drip.

Luc slides his hand down a second later and wraps it around Artemi’s cock, thumbing at the wet head. Artemi’s thighs shake and he clenches involuntarily, feeling obscene; Luc makes a satisfied noise.

“What do you need?” Luc’s voice is still gentle even when it’s lower like this, dripping with sex.

Lifted up slightly like this makes it easier for Artemi to kiss him, so that’s what he does first. Luc kisses him like he’s starving, mouth hot and hungry, rocking his hips almost imperceptibly like he isn’t even aware he’s doing it.

When Luc breaks the kiss, Artemi just stares at him stupidly for a second, unable to remember what he was asking. Then – _oh._

“Not so deep is better for…” He trails off, realizing he doesn’t know the English word for prostate. He blushes and tries, “Hit spot?”

“I – oh. _Oh.”_ Luc nods, his eyes wide and earnest.

Artemi’s stomach does another flip at just how eager Luc is to make him feel good.

“So…” Luc lowers him back down to the bed, thumbing once more over the head of his cock before letting go. “Like this?”

He gets a good grip on Artemi’s hips, staying upright while Artemi’s flat on the bed, before pushing back inside in a shallow thrust. Artemi moans as the head of Luc’s cock glances over that spot inside him and he shivers.

Before Luc can really get going yet, Artemi props himself up on his elbows to help the angle out, throwing a smile over his shoulder at Luc, who flushes an even deeper red all the way down to his chest at the attention. The next time he pushes in Artemi’s still watching him, watches Luc’s eyelashes flutter and his teeth sink into his lower lip in concentration just before he hits Artemi’s prostate dead-on.

 _“Yes,”_ Artemi moans, letting his eyes slip closed and his head hang down between his shoulders. “Да, yes, more.”

Luc rubs over his hips for a moment then tries a few more shallow thrusts, working toward the same speed he’d had before. He’s breathing hard, grunting occasionally at the end of a breath – almost a whimper – and Artemi realizes how hard it must be not to just bottom out every time he fucks forward.

Artemi hides his grin in the sheets and moans happily as the rhythmic push against his prostate starts to become overwhelming, liquid heat spreading through his lower body. Luc’s being so _good_.

“Fuck,” Luc swears, then sucks in a breath through his teeth as he keeps one hand on Artemi’s hip and rubs over his back with the other. _“Fuck.”_

Artemi’s cock is drooling onto the bed now, balls heavy and full; now that Luc’s found his prostate he hasn’t let up once, and Artemi can barely breathe as he gasps open-mouthed into the sheets, finally giving into the urge to wrap a hand around his cock. It’s harder to keep himself upright like this, only up on one elbow as Luc methodically dismantles every one of his brain cells, and Artemi realizes he wouldn’t mind getting shoved down. More than that, he _wants_ it, he wants Luc to fucking – wreck him, push him down flat and fuck him through the mattress.

Artemi’s cock jumps in his hand at the thought, and he knows he’s getting close.

“More,” he moans, moving his hand faster.

Luc gasps when Artemi shoves back against him, finally taking him deep again after those maddeningly perfect shallow thrusts. It’s even more satisfying now this close to the edge.

“Oh thank god,” Luc stammers, hips jumping forward as he digs his fingers into Artemi’s skin. He starts going harder, curling back over Artemi’s body, and Artemi drops his chest to the bed and moans happily.

His strokes are longer than before, pulling almost all the way out before he pushes in to the hilt, with enough force that he nudges Artemi’s prostate every time. Artemi whimpers as his thoughts go sharp and his balls draw up tight.

“Luc,” and he’s desperate now, pleading, “Luc, please, _yes,_ пожалуйста-”

Luc groans and leans down to mouth at his neck; Artemi’s embarrassed by his babbling and moves to bite his own fist to keep himself quiet, but Luc snaps his hips forward and grabs Artemi’s hand, fitting their fingers together again. Artemi comes on the next thrust, wailing lowly without anything in his mouth, and shudders as his body clutches around Luc’s cock.

Luc makes a soft helpless noise and buries his face in Artemi’s shoulder a second later, breathing hard as he shoves in and stays deep with little twitching rolls of his hips.

He’s like a furnace, heavy on top of Artemi as they both come down. His weight feels good; Artemi hums when Luc nuzzles into the crook of his shoulder and kisses his throat, a tired press of lips.

They’re still holding hands, Artemi realizes several moments later. His face flames but he doesn’t move.

A minute later Luc is soft enough that he has to pull out and take the condom off, and Artemi shivers at the sudden blast of chilly air on his sweaty back.

“Cold,” Artemi complains.

“Yeah, hold on a sec,” Luc says. The bed shifts, and Artemi takes the opportunity to roll out of the wet spot; he sighs happily when Luc cuddles up close after he’s thrown the condom away.

Luc laughs softly into Artemi’s hair. “I don’t know how you’re cold. I’m burning up.”

“Good workout for you,” Artemi says, just to be cheeky.

Luc’s laugh is louder this time, and Artemi leans up a little so he can see Luc’s face, his pink cheeks and private smile. People always tell Artemi he has a nice smile, but he thinks Luc’s is nicer.

This time when he kisses Luc it’s not sloppy or desperate, just satisfied, and when Luc’s hand finds his again, Artemi smiles against his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment below or let me know what you thought on tumblr! Feedback nourishes my soul.


End file.
